


Days in Harvard

by Imbrian



Series: Rogers & Barnes [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbrian/pseuds/Imbrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>大學教授Steve與他指導的學生Bucky的愛情故事。與Rogers & Barnes有關，但可獨立收看。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Steve Rogers從同僚那裡聽聞Bucky要找新的博士班指導教授時五味雜陳。他自認是個很好老師，而近兩年他指導Bucky的過程也很愉快，他們常常討論到三更半夜，針對某封書信、某個人的日記，Bucky會帶著他從英美文學紮下的根基來與Steve討論研究對象的用字遣詞，Steve則會在自己專業領域上帶領Bucky更熟悉十九世紀末至二十世紀初美國的繪畫風格。

 

自從在一堂講座課程上遇見Bucky以前，Steve一直覺得研究SGR與JBB是一條孤獨的道路，沒有人了解他為什麼那麼執著於揭開兩人真正的關係，Barnes家後人更是常常氣急敗壞地要他別再破壞他們前人的名聲，要他接受「明擺著的事實」——他們兩個是朋友，僅止於此。

 

Bucky除了跟著他一起研究SGR與JBB之外，Bucky還是他第一個指導碩士論文的學生。

 

無論怎麼看，Bucky對他來說都是特別的，但看來這個特別也僅止於他自己的感覺。

 

他也許只是另外一個Bucky的教授，是這所歷史悠久的名門大學裡，另外一個被自己的研究主題縈繞作祟的學者而已。他不知道Bucky怎麼想的，也想過只是這個主題並不足以讓Bucky拿來寫博士論文——因為很多史料都已經是Steve本身博士論文的素材，他們兩人的新發現不足以讓Bucky再寫另外一本出來，更遑論還要出版，學校口委已經很難過關，出版社只會更刁難。

 

所以他不介意，真的，他想說服自己不去介意這件事，只是問問其他教授做博士班指導教授的意願，退一萬步來講，也不代表他就出局了。

 

Bucky是好人家的小孩。比起在孤兒院長大，一路清苦地拿獎學金求學的Steve，Bucky的家境殷實富裕，身為貿易商的父親手控世界三成咖啡豆、一半的茶葉大盤買賣、母親是法律事務所的合夥人，從小度假的地點足跡遍佈世界各地，就連上次他偶然提過的加勒比海面具，一個春假過後，Bucky就帶著大大小小數十個不同的面具回來見他。

 

「我每個古董店都進去看。」坐在桌前的青年認真地將帶來的面具一個一個貼上編號，這些他在加勒比海搜羅來的面具，Bucky全部都要捐給Steve的個人研究室，分毫不取，「我覺得很有機會能夠找到同一個時代的作品，誰知道呢？」兩肩一聳流露出一點孩子氣的青年微笑，「也許我們會找到SGR畫裡那個面具也未必？」

 

Bucky笑起來時，嘴唇的弧度像極了貓——離題了，Steve當然拒不肯收，「我不可能讓你掏腰包買下這些面具，我甚至不敢想像任何一個的價錢——我會請學院編列預算，我們實價收購，博物館群裡，一定能夠找到一個地方把它們收作館藏。」

 

「就算你編了預算，你以為慷慨資助的人會是誰？」不以為意的青年繼續用手上的單眼相機將面具正面、背面各拍了一張照片，檢視著相片的號碼，記錄在電腦表單上，「我爸很喜歡這些面具，他已經決定要學校找一塊校地，建立也許新的圖書館或博物館，還想要組織董事會編列預算找特區的博物館借展，他非常喜歡你的研究項目。」

 

在他知道Bucky家裡這麼有錢以前，因為Bucky是帶著藝術家氣息的長髮造型，他一直以為Bucky父母應該會是搖滾樂手和嬉皮。再者，Bucky的文章寫得非常好，如果不是對人生有過深刻體會的人根本不可能寫出這樣的筆觸，誇誇而談的文章誰都能夠寫，但簡單三兩句話就能逼人潸然淚下，那非得要是親身經歷。

 

偶而他看Bucky寄來的碩士論文進度，幾個段落就會逼得他放下文章，起身走走。

 

Bucky其實只是拋出幾個簡單的問題在論文中探討，像是：倘若當時美國東北部最富盛名的名媛Natasha Aliano真如史料上拋下自尊倒追JBB，一個後世皆稱溫柔並且有涵養的知識份子，是不可能對她的真心視若無睹，但如果他心有所屬，那麼他突如其來的離開，便不那麼難理解了。

 

關於JBB的生平，Steve雖然有一套猜測，但是因為證據實在太少，所以很多無法探究的部分，他也沒有與Bucky分享，反倒是Bucky自己在撰寫論文的時候，透過JBB與對方的書信往來，竟能推敲出與Steve一樣的結論。

 

他不知道應該為自己的教導潛移默化讓Bucky產生這個想法而感到高興，還是Bucky確實憑藉著既有理解推敲出這個結論，無論何者——Steve只覺得在研究這條路上能夠遇見Bucky，除了有作育英才的喜悅外，更重要的是那些Bucky給予他的認同。

 

也許這些認同只能再維持一陣子，但至少Steve曾經擁有過。

 

 

盯著自己研究室裡為Bucky準備的座位，Steve以前從來不會在意這個位置空了下來，因為Bucky雖然來自很富裕的家庭，但他在Harvard打工的數量還真不少：他記得自己曾經在另外一個學生推薦下去了鄰近提供義大利菜的小酒館用餐，結果在裡面遇見端盤子的Bucky。

 

那時候他們才剛開始建立師生關係，不算非常相熟。

 

就在那天他聽見了餐廳裡的主廚從廚房探出頭來，對著他的指導學生大吼：「Bucky Barnes，你再跟女孩子調情我就扣你薪水，我不是付你錢來聊天的！」

 

Bucky Barnes？那和JBB在SGR的信件裡面的叫法一模一樣！

 

當他的學生苦笑著走來為他斟水的時候，他忍不住問了：「Bucky是什麼的暱稱？」

 

而被他這麼一喊忽然臉都紅了的青年不好意思地摸了摸眉角，沉默了片刻，等到他面前的水杯八分滿了以後，青年才低聲解釋，「我真的被叫Bucky很多年了，和JBB沒有關係——」

 

「——我沒說有關係，只是好奇——」忽然打住的年輕學者露出溫和的微笑，「——沒關係，如果你不想說的話也——」

 

「Bucky就是Bucky。」青年又摸了摸眉角，順道攏了攏垂下來的幾綹褐髮，「我一直叫大家改叫我Buck，畢竟年紀也不小了，老是被人叫Bucky我也很彆扭，但是大多數的人都不大理會我的抗議。」

 

「所以就是小鹿的意思？」Steve望向對此話題一直流露出困窘的學生，他很少見到對方這副模樣，「但我不懂——」

 

「一開始是我的雙親這麼叫我。」青年抬眼看了一下後方的廚房，「然後他們在我念寄宿學校的時候來接我，結果就讓同學聽到了他們喊我Bucky，那時候被嘲笑了好一陣子，但這個小名就甩也甩不掉了，然後那些狐群狗黨⋯⋯」青年邊說邊瞪了一眼窗邊幾個偶而對他拋來笑眼的幾個富家公子打扮的法學院學生，「又跟著來了Harvard。」

 

暱稱跟著一個人是挺常見的，「⋯⋯所以一開始之所以被喊做Bucky是因為你喜歡鹿嗎？」

 

「我喜歡鹿，但並不是因為這個緣故。」無奈地嘆了口氣的青年看見廚房似有人影晃過，匆忙拋下一句解釋：「因為眼睛——我母親說我的眼睛看起來像無辜的小鹿。」

 

 

那天之後他也開始喊對方Bucky，除了第一次聽見時一臉困惑外，青年沒有反對。

 

今晚也是另外一個Bucky打工的時段，Steve煩躁地低下頭，想再仔細看一遍Bucky細心編好號的面具們，就在同時，研究室的門忽然打開了。

 

「你果然還在。」掛著笑容的學生緩緩走進研究室裡，手裡拿著一瓶未開封的紅酒，「送你，今天有個客人覺得店裡的酒很好喝⋯⋯給了我一瓶。」

 

外頭冰天雪地，在燈光下看來Bucky的臉凍得紅通通的，Steve頓時覺得呼吸有些困難，在移不開目光的情況下，他還是伸手接過了那瓶紅酒，酒瓶的重量稍微拉回了他一點理智，垂下視線，他碰著還有點溫熱的瓶身，「你剛才抱著酒？」

 

「外面零下，我怕它變質。」拉開自己的位子，青年坐了下來，「冬天不適合騎車，我不知道你怎麼辦到的，但我剛才真是凍壞了。」

 

有人載他？「同事載你？」問出口才覺得自己語氣不善的金髮男人迎上對方看起來有點困惑的眼神，他旋即將酒放回桌上，「外面有積雪⋯⋯騎車很危險。」

 

「只是很短一段路，走回來太辛苦了。」不怎麼在意的青年低下頭，打開桌上的筆電，「剛好他順路，就請他載我一程。」

 

「我可以去接你。」說出口的當下Steve有那麼一點猶豫，但是很快那點猶豫就被他拋諸腦後，「騎車，或是開車都可以。」

 

有那麼一瞬間他以為對方要開口拒絕，而就在那一瞬間看起來不知所措的青年，很快低下頭看起電腦螢幕來，「要是你那台老爺車要是故障怎麼辦，我沒忘上次我們在特區推車的慘劇。」

 

「我也可以騎車去接你。」看著那瓶酒，Steve想起青年走進來前自己在思考的事，直接向對方詢問無疑是最簡單的方法，旁敲側擊也可以，但不是他的作風，只是話又說回來，Bucky並不欠他答案，他也沒有立場問，他們現在的師生關係，使他本來就有義務指導Bucky完成碩士學位，此外的事，決定權當然落在是學生的Bucky手上。

 

不知為何即使在他思考的期間，Bucky也沒對他可以騎車去接他一事回應。

 

「你要我騎車去接你嗎？」Steve低聲詢問，而本來左手在轉筆的青年忽然讓筆從手指上滾了下來，筆滾著滾著就掉到桌子底下，還沒回答他的Bucky飛快地彎下腰，在桌子底下找筆找了好一陣子都沒抬起頭來，「⋯⋯Bucky？」

 

找到筆的青年繼續低著頭看電腦螢幕，「如果你不覺得麻煩的話。」

 

「就像你說的，只是一小段路，不會麻煩。」Steve答應下來，想著兩天後的晚上他乾脆到Bucky打工的餐廳吃飯，再載Bucky回來。Steve沒想過的是為什麼已經打工到了十一、二點的Bucky還要來他的辦公室報到，「Bucky？」

 

「嗯？」頭也沒抬依舊一副聚精會神看著電腦螢幕的青年用輕快的語調答應了一聲。

 

終究沒把今天從同事那裡聽來的事轉問對方，Steve低下頭，抽出了自己桌上對方碩士論文倒數第二章的草稿遞了出去，「我圈了一些地方，你可能會有不同的看法，我希望你回去以後仔細看過，我們再來討論。」

 

接過文件，望著他的青年輕輕地頷首，「⋯⋯當然，我回去就看。」

 

揚唇笑了下的Steve Rogers側首看向研究室裡的壁鐘，「已經這麼晚了。」

 

「我還有幾張照片要分類。」也將視線轉向壁鐘的青年緩緩開口：「你先走吧，我會鎖門。」

 

「還是你想睡在研究室？」他放在牆邊的沙發只要將上頭的書堆挪開，就是一張不錯的睡床，有幾個晚上Bucky也睡過，「我們可以一早一起去跑步。」

 

片刻沉默後，青年停下手指挪動滑鼠的動作，「⋯⋯好啊，我睡沙發。」

 

拍拍對方的肩，Steve走到壁鐘旁，替他的學生將沙發清空，順帶把沙發上的睡袋拿下來，在沙發旁邊攤開，等下就權充自己的床墊。

 

他忙碌地替兩人張羅能夠安睡的空間，沒看見方才一直盯著螢幕看的青年，此時盯著他的背影，一臉若有所思。

 

***

「你終於和Steve Rogers上床了嗎？」

 

被這番話嚇得睜開眼的James Barnes看向現在壓在他身上的人，眼睛立刻透露著危險地瞇了起來，這個人在他睡著的時候潛入他的房間就算了，拿著那雙胸器壓在他的身上也算了，按給他一個他沒做過的事又是怎麼一回事？不能讓他睡到世界末日嗎？

 

「嚇傻了？」紅髮女子笑著對上那雙早上才回到寢室補眠而疲憊不堪的眼，「我說你要換指導教授，怎麼不打聽一下教授的風評？Gustav那個老傢伙昨天洋洋得意地在自助餐廳告訴Rogers你問他願不願意做他博士班指導教授。」

 

Gustav⋯⋯翻身把身上的Natalia甩開的青年坐起身往後靠上床頭牆，拉開抽屜找出菸來點燃，「我只是問問他，不是決定就是他了，需要到處去講嗎？」

 

「你可是名人啊，誰知道，既然你很有望成為Harvard有始以來畢業校友第二個獲得諾貝爾文學獎的得主——」

 

「——胡扯。」徐徐吐出白煙的青年揚起了笑容，儘管Romanoff只是隨口說說，但被稱讚的滋味的確很好，「我不是走創作路線的，也許報導文學還可以——」又吸了一口菸的青年疲憊地撐著自己的頭，「我快兩點才睡著，Steve六點天還沒亮就把我挖起來去跑步，研究室的暖氣根本就不暖，那該死的舊大樓。」

 

「你為什麼兩點才睡著？Steve不讓你睡？」持續調侃的紅髮女子盯著一直沒回答她第一個問題的好友，自從兩人在講座課程上鄰座以後，發現彼此有一些相通的興趣，譬如說自由搏擊、還有對伏特加的喜愛。

 

把菸熄在床邊矮櫃上的鐵製菸灰缸，James Barnes挑了挑眉，「為什麼妳想知道？」

 

「不然你那麼愛他，為什麼要換指導教授？」Natasha從他那包菸裡抽了一根走，「可憐的Steve，八成心都碎了，聽見他第一個指導學生不打算繼續跟著他寫博士論文。」

 

「——我的確本來是打算和他上床所以才不要他繼續當我的指導教授。」褐髮青年也沒和對方客氣，老實地把自己的想法全盤托出，「多虧了妳，一開始在旁邊推波助瀾，又是讓他來餐廳吃飯，又是要我半夜到研究室去作陪，但妳忽略了一件很重要的事，Nat。」

 

被這樣一問的紅髮女子皺起眉，「什麼？他很喜歡你呀，我忽略了什麼？」

 

「他是直的。」把對方手裡點燃的那根菸搶回來，今天早上他們慢跑到一半的時候，Steve Rogers，他的指導教授，他暗戀了大概一年左右的男人，接起了一通電話，Steve是個守舊的人，他現在都還在用傳統手機，但那支手機現在大概是James最痛恨的東西了，「我早上聽見他和他未婚妻的對話。」

 

從未聽說這件事的紅髮女子直覺否認，「不可能，他沒有未婚妻。」

 

「妳錯了，他有。」不高興地用力地又吸了一口菸的James瞪著對方，「看來我和他相處近兩年，妳和他相處近三年，Steve Rogers還是有祕密能夠藏掖著不讓我們知道。」

 

「不可能，他絕對沒有未婚妻。」Natasha不高興地為自己辯護，「我問過他，在我當他課堂助理的時候，有次我問他怎麼放假不去約會，他說他沒有約會的對象——」

 

「——那可能是因為他的英國人未婚妻過去長時間人在伊拉克採訪新聞的緣故。」把菸輕輕噴向對方的鼻尖，「總之，恭喜我失戀了。」

 

「這個我們都沒有見過的英國女友，怎麼，他有給你看照片嗎？」依然對這個說法不買單的紅髮女子煩躁地撥開面前的煙霧，「還是他接通電話就偷偷摸摸地走到旁邊去，回來才告訴你說那是他的英國女友？」

 

「不幸地，我還和她說上話了。」像是覺得自己還不夠悲慘似的，James叼著菸的嘴角向上揚了下，「嘿Peggy，我在晨跑，和Bucky一起，Bucky，我指導的碩士班學生？James Barnes？妳要和他聊聊嗎？Bucky，這是Margret Carter，我的未婚妻，她想認識你。」

 

瞬間不知該說什麼的紅髮女子望著抽著菸沒再說話的James Barnes。

 

吸了兩口依然趕不走煩悶的青年很快又把還有大半根的菸撚熄，站起身走到窗前把玻璃窗向上抬起，外頭冬日的寒冷空氣瞬間衝進了他的房內。

 

 

「我很抱歉，James，我以為他一定也是喜歡你的，他總是盯著你看。」以前她甚至還口無遮攔地向對方保證SteveRogers的眼睛根本離不開他的屁股，「我真的很抱歉。」

 

「沒關係，Nat，又不是我已經和他表白了還是什麼，這個時機其實真的剛剛好，Margret聽起來人真的很好，說話的語速快了點，用字遣詞很文雅，但很幽默，三五句話裡面就和我約好了等她來波士頓時要一起吃飯。」

 

「你這麼自虐還答應了一起吃飯嗎？」對於自己好友的溫柔，她實在不以為然，「下一個會更好，反正如你所說，這個時間真的剛好，博士班哪怕找Gustav也比這傢伙好，他的研究主題終究會是一條死路。」

 

「他的研究還是很有趣的。」搖了搖頭，看著窗外街道的褐髮青年嘆了一口氣，「我還是很為他高興，他有的時候看起來真的很寂寞，現在都有解答了，他沒有家人，親密的未婚妻又長時間在海外工作⋯⋯」

 

「收起你的同情心，我們晚上去酒吧？」啪地一聲把他的窗戶關起來，紅髮女子從一旁的椅子上拿起一件連帽衫從他的頭頂套了下去，也不顧這樣一弄把青年本來就睡得亂糟糟的頭髮弄得更亂，勾著他的手肘就把他從房內拖了出去。

 

而他們兩人才走到走廊上，迎面就看見幾個小時前才和青年分道揚鑣的Steve Rogers。

 

Natasha Romanoff對於他臉上一陣青一陣白的臉色變化感到非常好奇，但卻選擇了另外一種方式證明，她更為親暱地依偎在摯友的身邊，「嘿，Rogers教授。」

 

「嘿，Natasha⋯⋯」語氣遠沒有她輕快的男人看著他們兩人，卻遲遲說不出下一句話。

 

「怎麼了嗎？」想也知道出現在宿舍裡的Steve是來找他的，「我和Nat現在要出去，但我很快就會回來修改論文，你需要我幫忙處理什麼研究資料嗎？」

 

眼光掃了一眼一旁勾著Bucky的紅髮女子，金髮男人停頓了下，才緩緩開口：「不⋯⋯沒什麼，我只是順道⋯⋯別擔心。」側過身讓開了樓梯，他擠出一抹微笑，「你們出去吧，晚一點你看過論文再發電子郵件給我，我們再討論。」

 

雖然和身邊的Natasha一樣對Steve Rogers的態度感到奇怪，但早上聽見他和未婚妻聊天時熱絡的氣氛，James已經不再認為他會對自己存有遐想，拘謹地向對方笑了笑，就讓先他一步下樓的Natasha親密地十指緊扣拉著他下樓。

 

他們兩人一走出宿舍，Natasha就放開了他的手，雙手插進皮衣外套口袋。

 

「超奇怪的，他的表情，你看到了嗎？」她回過頭去看了一眼身後的紅磚宿舍，「你看到了吧？他撞見我們兩個人的時候那張臉，那是在吃醋嗎？」

 

「吃醋？」一樣看見那抹神情的褐髮青年沒往那裡想，儘管第一時間他也覺得對方的神情很古怪，「我不知道妳怎麼看出來的，可能是尷尬吧，我猜他肯定把我們兩個的關係往男女朋友的方向想了，他沒想到會撞見學生的女朋友吧。」

 

「我覺得他看著你的神情不對啊。」她對自己的直覺很有信心，「拜託，我念心理學的。」

 

「說到這個，我們老是在說我的事情，妳找到實習的地方了嗎？」不想再多談Steve Rogers的褐髮青年第一次發自內心地想起要關心自己的朋友。

 

「早就找到了，不對——」不肯放棄這個話題的Natasha拉住對方，停下腳步，「James，你肯定也覺得有地方奇怪，哪有老師看見——」看了看眼前衣衫不整的青年，「——就算他真以為我們是一對，他也應該可以笑著調侃我們之類的，或是跟我們對談吧？他那麼不自然。」

 

「他也不算是非常擅長社交⋯⋯」不希望思緒再被這件事佔據的青年一臉凝重地開口，「別，Nat，真的別再繼續妄自揣測他的想法了，我對死會的傢伙真的沒興趣。」

 

「你就這樣放棄了？」又看了一眼身後的紅磚房，「又沒什麼了不得的，只是訂婚，又不是結婚，她跑得老遠把那麼好的未婚夫丟在這裡不管，就算——」

 

「——他又不愛男人。」忍不住打斷對方的James又嘆了口氣，「走吧，幾天以後我又會振作起來了，誰知道呢？也許誠如妳所說的，更好的對象還在等著我。」

 

 

 

等到James Barnes與Natasha稍晚道別後，回到宿舍已是三更半夜，他一走進門裡，就發現門縫下塞了一個信封。

 

拾起信封的James看了下封面，上頭是Steve的字跡，寫著Bucky一字。沒做多想打開信封的他從裡頭拿出兩張電影票，只是場次已經過了，另外還有一張紙條：我推薦Cummins，如果你在找未來的博士班指導教授，他會可以在你既有的研究基礎上做更好的發揮，我會和他推薦你，而他本身也很欣賞你，不用擔心。電影票請和Natasha一起去看吧，那是部很好看的電影。

 

看著電影票不知做何感想的James煩躁地把電影票放在桌上，抽出抽屜裡的論文草稿，他看著Steve在上面認真留下的評語，他更心亂如麻。最後他把草稿又放回了原處，拿了毛巾想先洗去自己一身菸酒熏出來的臭味。

 

當他在鏡子裡面看著自己，他看到一張煩悶疲倦的臉，去喝酒作樂並沒有讓他擺脫今天早上的情緒，一開始是強烈的錯愕，畢竟他那麼相信Steve對他是有好感的，錯愕過去以後，是混雜著傷心與無奈的空虛，有伴不是問題，不代表他不能去爭取，但不喜歡同性，那他勉強不來。

 

他已經說服自己了，他決定好了，Steve Rogers可以是良師，也絕對是益友。

 

 

但也僅止於此。

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Peggy問他他究竟有沒有想過婚姻的意義，他投身藝術史研究，但他並不是三流的藝術家，如果不是執著於研究工作，Steve完全可以在世界上任何一個地方創作，然後透過舉辦畫展、販售作品來維生，但Steve仍舊選擇了繼續研究和教學。

 

他們已經維持這樣的距離太久了，她必須與他分手。

 

知道自己拖著Peggy這麼長的一段時間，他也很愧疚，但比起他的歉意，Peggy更希望他能正視自己的研究，她希望他好好想清楚，倘若這麼長久以來，他一直深信不疑，但最後要是證明JBB與SGR根本沒有他所推測摯友以上的關係呢？

 

她不希望他一生都花費在這個研究上，但最後結果卻不如預期，畢竟在JBB的後人不願意讓他接觸到他們家私人信件的情況下，他永遠無法證明JBB抱持著什麼樣的想法看待SGR。

 

他們在午餐時間和平地分手，而這天傍晚他還和Bucky有約討論論文。

 

原本不是這個時間，但就在他向Cummins引薦了Bucky後，Cummins剛好獲邀到Oxford去參訪，他順道就邀請了Bucky一起前去，為期一個月。

 

所以這是他們遲了一個月以後才進行的討論，而Bucky去參訪的期間，沒有捎來隻字片語，Steve可以想像訪問必然很忙碌，他也試著不去介意，就算Bucky決定要跟隨Cummins做博士班的研究、就算他會慢慢減少與Bucky相處的時間，那也都是必然的事。

 

外頭傳來叩門的聲音，Steve看了眼壁鐘，「請進。」

 

走進來的Bucky剪短了長髮，臉上掛著和過往差不多的笑容，手裡拿著一個小巧的大笨鐘紙鎮，一邊走進來一邊將紙鎮壓上他桌面的文件，「禮物。」下一刻，褐髮青年又從外套口袋裡抽出一盒茶葉，「當地特產。」

 

「謝了。」把紙鎮移到左手邊，右手拿起了茶葉，「早餐茶。」

 

「早餐茶，味道比較清新，伯爵茶味道太重了，我想你不會喜歡。」因為家學淵源所以很了解茶葉的Bucky加深了微笑，「我改過的部分，都還好嗎？」

 

Steve終於抬起眼和對方相望，這是他們最快進入論文討論正題的一次，不過隨著論文到了近乎完工的階段，學生當然會有想要快些更進一步的念頭，這也⋯⋯沒什麼不對。

 

當討論到了尾聲時，Steve看著正把討論結果記下的Bucky，忽然閃過了一個念頭，一個他很久以前就想但一直沒有機會提出的邀約：「一起去喝點東西如何？還是你不喜歡和教授喝酒？」


	2. Chapter 2

其實他真的沒有想太多，Steve Rogers也許體格真的不錯，像運動員的生活習慣讓他的確應該是對酒精的代謝比大多數的人還要來得好，這點，James是有預料到的。

 

比起Steve一貫良好的作息，他自己這一個月參與研討會，有的時候又要修改會議論文、有的時候又要先看過研討會的文章，睡得不好是常態，加上昨天才剛抵國門，時差使得他在黃湯還沒下肚就暈騰騰的。

 

但他還是出於那些無聊的心態答應和Steve一起喝酒，一方面他有些博士班的事想跟對方說，另外一方面，他就是想和Steve約個會，哪怕只是學生和老師的身分，就算只是這樣也可以，明知道什麼也不會改變，他還是答應了。

 

隨著桌上堆著的酒杯愈來愈多，James只覺眼前的光和影變得模糊不清。

 

而Steve看起來還是那麼清醒，除了清醒之外，Steve看起來還有一點傷心？

 

他不知道Steve為什麼一臉哀傷，剛才Steve可是在飛鏢遊戲裡面狂贏了三百多分，現在才會讓他又灌了三杯威士忌到肚子裡，酒精熱辣辣的，他得要瞇起眼睛好幾次才能夠讓視線聚焦。反觀一到酒吧打撞球輸給他而喝下好幾杯伏特加的Steve，從頭到尾看起來像沒事一樣。

 

接著還有一堆雜七雜八的雞尾酒，有一兩杯是旁邊經過的朋友請他，有一杯是酒保推薦，反正衝著對他提出邀約的教授要買單，James覺得自己沒有酒不能喝的，於是後來又招手請服務生送來好幾杯啤酒。

 

Steve也喝了，但當啤酒的氣泡帶起來的酒精熏得他難受時，Steve看起來和兩個小時前走進酒吧裡的人沒有什麼不同。

 

他們沒有聊什麼天，一般有人提出一起喝兩杯的邀約時，多半是想聊聊天，但Steve和他走進女王頭酒吧以後，幾乎是立刻就問他要不要打撞球，對自己撞球技術很有信心的他立刻就答應下來了。幾杆以後他發現Steve不是省油的燈，於是他連閒聊的餘裕都沒了，聚精會神地想從Steve手中取得勝利，結果五戰他贏了四場，Steve喝了四杯伏特加。

 

那四杯伏特加去哪裡了？James真想打開那個人性感好看的雙唇，看看裏頭是不是有什麼神奇的酒精代謝機器，讓SteveRogers臉不紅眼不茫，用著一副介於看好戲和無奈的神情回望著他。

 

「Steve⋯⋯你酒量很好？」

 

「比你想像中的好。」方才Bucky一開口就要和他賭伏特加的時候Steve只覺得有趣，一般來說賭兩杯啤酒就算了，「你覺得伏特加就能灌倒我？」

 

「我才沒有打算灌倒你⋯⋯」提議伏特加只是因為——一陣酒嗝翻湧而上，雙手掩面的褐髮青年花了一陣子把胸腔炙熱的氣息壓了下去，「⋯⋯我只是⋯⋯」想了片刻以後，喝了酒沒那麼靈活的大腦找不出一個藉口搪塞眼前的教授，「⋯⋯對，我就是想看你喝醉。」

 

孩子都喜歡看大人出糗，不以為意的Steve笑了笑，揮手又點了一杯黑啤酒，「那你要失望了，因為我對酒精免疫。」一邊解釋，一邊看著已經有七成醉意的青年因為這句話睜大了好看的眼睛，「體質問題，我對酒精免疫，但壞消息是我也對大多數的止痛藥免疫，代表如果我想要吃顆止痛藥，或找牙醫拔智齒，前者會無效，而後者只能夠咬牙忍下。」

 

被這句話嚇得不輕的青年將視線移向他們桌上擺滿的空杯。他跟喝不醉的人一起喝酒，還喝得比對方多，難怪剛才他的飛鏢都歪歪斜斜，而第一次見到這種用iPhone感應、拿iPad當靶的飛鏢遊戲，金髮男人還可以好幾次正中紅心。

 

「那你還邀請學生喝酒？」不高興地抱怨了一句，倒在自己所坐著的單人小沙發椅上，酒意作祟頓失安全感的James整個人抱住了他的雙膝在蜷成一團，「你才想灌醉我吧⋯⋯」玩笑話消遣對方的James向後仰，那杯基酒琴酒的雞尾酒是最後一根稻草，「我現在在七級地震⋯⋯」

 

酒精會讓人四肢發熱，但四肢發熱過去以後，驟降的體溫會讓人覺得無比寒冷。

 

對酒精無感的Steve只覺得眼前蜷成一團的青年很可愛，他沒有兄弟姊妹，但如果他有這個年齡的弟弟，也許就會像Bucky一樣。

 

脫下身上的外套罩在頭暈眼花的青年身上，Steve站起身，到吧台去要了一張熱毛巾，回到座位上時將熱毛巾捂在對方的額前，讓對方清醒一些，還沒忘低聲提醒對方：「你如果酒量不怎麼樣，就不應該混著喝各種酒。」

 

「我的酒量很好⋯⋯」不高興地瞪著眼前的男人，「春假狂歡派對從來沒有人喝贏我。」

 

完全無法認同的Steve皺緊了眉，春假狂歡派對是什麼東西他覺得自己沒有興趣弄清楚。移開毛巾，他向下和望著自己的青年四目相對，那雙不甘願和不高興的眼睛雖然瞪著他，但連昏暗的燈光都遮不住因為酒意泛紅的眼眶，「你醉慘了。」

 

他不想承認但Steve是對的，「我走不回宿舍⋯⋯你不能開車⋯⋯」

 

「我不需要開車，我就住在法學院附近。」他該在Bucky醉到完全不能走路前，扶著對方到他的住處過夜，「來吧，我住的地方雖然不大，但是塞一個學生進去還是可以的。」

 

低聲不知道又說了什麼的Bucky接受被他拉住手臂環繞過頸的動作，另一手還抱著他剛才蓋在對方身上的外套。看了一眼他的外套，幾百公尺的距離沒有那件外套他也寸步難行，不過現在他要穿也難了。

 

這時一位方才請Bucky喝酒的學生走了過來，「需要幫忙嗎？Rogers教授？」

 

在對方協助下，他得以穿好外套，就當他要接過攙扶Bucky的動作時，對方倒是笑了下，「我們就住隔壁，不然我等下送他回去好了？」

 

Bucky此時搖頭晃腦了起來，好像是在附和對方的話。

 

「他醉成這樣我也有責任。」堅持接過Bucky的教授晾高了眉，「我照顧他吧。」

 

讓Steve接手的青年看了一眼身後那桌朋友，似乎對Steve的堅持有些訝異，「好吧⋯⋯只能說Barnes真的是狗屎運，有你這麼好的指導教授。」

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

進到他的住處，Steve先讓對方倒在壁爐前的大沙發上，才轉過身來把門帶上鎖好。

 

方才扶著一個醉鬼爬樓梯差點沒讓他跟著一起摔死，坐在沙發椅臂上，Steve望著醉倒的青年，他又一次脫下外套罩住對方，再走到前頭把暖爐點上。隨著室內的溫度上升，本來青年被凍得緊皺的眉頭在昏睡中緩緩地舒展開來。替Bucky脫下皮鞋放到牆邊，Steve想起該給對方吃顆胃藥，避免什麼都沒吃只喝酒的青年等等胃裡難受。

 

但Bucky抱緊了他的外套，面朝內抵著沙發，似是想要人別來打擾。其實他覺得像Bucky這樣喝醉也好，不會大吵大叫，也不會胡言亂語。其實床遠比沙發舒服，不過眼看Bucky認定了這張沙發，他也不打算再弄醒對方換位置。

 

走向他在窗前的書桌，這處一廳一房一衛浴的小房間，眨眼他也住了快五年。

 

外頭的街燈映著桌上Peggy的照片，Steve不由得苦笑，拿起相框收進了抽屜裡頭。拉開椅子，Steve看了一眼在沙發上熟睡的青年，伸手開了桌上的電腦，打算依Peggy的意思處理掉他們在Rogers大學附近的房子，發信給當初售屋給他們的仲介。

 

分隔兩地五年，他們相處的時間這五年來屈指可數，期間Peggy也提過也許結束關係對他們來說更好，而他挽留，他一直認為他是愛Peggy的，他博士班一畢業找到教職就向她求婚，但真正走入婚姻對他們兩人來說，為何就那麼難呢？

 

「也許你不是真的想和我結婚，Steve。」中午Peggy一邊喝著咖啡一邊開口，「也許你只是以為你必須要和我結婚，我想我們真的不適合，所以才會五年來維持這麼遠的距離，有沒有彼此的陪伴，好像都顯得無所謂，我有點難想像未來五十年會如何發展。」並不是一定要五十年都與一個人廝守到老。Peggy向他苦笑，「但是至少要知道為什麼要和這個人廝守到老吧？Steve，我想不出這個理由，我沒有一定要跟你一起的理由。」

 

Steve望著漆黑的螢幕發呆，過了許久才把螢幕電源打開。

 

就當他正要看起Cummins發來給他一封主旨是恭喜的電子郵件時，沙發上的Bucky忽然有了動靜，先是猛然坐起，下一刻站起身的人拉開了第一扇他看見的房門，發現不是浴室以後又很快地換了另一扇門，接著他就聽見對方抱著馬桶狂嘔的聲音。

 

Steve從自己的房間拿出乾淨的毛巾，帶上一杯熱水和胃藥來到Bucky的身邊，「吃藥。」

 

「反胃⋯⋯不想吃。」吐得難受的大男孩只接過了熱水，一飲而盡以後把洗手台的水龍頭打開，洗淨嘴裡嘔吐完的異味，當金髮男人遞給他漱口水和牙刷時，他也沒有異議地接了下來，開始認真地梳洗，「⋯⋯我剛剛有吵醒Carter小姐嗎？」

 

被這樣一問挑高了眉的Steve反問：「沒有，為什麼這麼問？」

 

「她不是進城裡了？」撞見他們兩人約會的Natasha還偷拍了一張照片給他看，表示兼具智慧與美貌的Margret Carter是千古難尋的佳人，順便酸了一下配Steve Rogers這個對自己的研究極為狂熱的學者有些浪費。

 

「她住在波士頓，她再過幾個小時後就要飛回伊拉克了。」Steve看著從鏡子裡望向他的青年，「而且，我們今天中午的時候分手。」

 

他的指導學生手裡的牙刷都掉了，「分手？」

 

「分手、解除婚約。」平靜解釋的Steve Rogers看著對方沒關起的水龍頭，忍不住走進浴室將水龍頭關緊，「怎麼了？結果你們也沒見到面，她一直很想見你，想知道怎麼會有學生願意跟著我做遲早會是一條死路的研究。」

 

「未必一定是死路⋯⋯」另一陣噁心讓他稍微用肩膀擠開了對方，蹲下對著馬桶又嘔了起來，「但是為什麼⋯⋯你們明明⋯⋯而且認識了⋯⋯」

 

「我們已經相隔兩地五年了，分手如他所說只是時間問題。」把毛巾又遞了過去，Steve嘆了一口氣，「如果沒有需要一起的理由，也不在乎對方是否陪在身邊，我甚至記不清我們分開的時間，我一直以為才兩、三年而已。」說著說著不由得停下的Steve無奈地露出微笑，「反倒是你的事情，我記得清楚一點。」

 

任何與眼前之人有關的事，Steve都會格外在意，為此也有朋友調侃過他，但Steve只認為自己沒有指導過任何碩士班的學生，更別提對方還跟他一起做了大半年的研究，他一直以為自己多在意對方一點也沒有什麼不對，最初當然⋯⋯也是因為他的名字。

 

James接過毛巾擦了擦自己的臉，重新又到洗手台去又漱了一次口、再刷了一次牙，他試著想靠這些生活起居平復自己忽然亂成一團的念頭，加上酒精搗亂，他完全無法如常思考，只不斷想著Steve Rogers解除婚約了，那麼⋯⋯

 

當他擠了第三次牙膏時，Steve看不下去了，走過去一把把他攬進懷裡，拉著他的手臂繞過自己的頸項，「別再折磨牙膏了，你到房間裡去，我找兩件我的衣服給你換，好好睡一覺，你喝得那麼多，明天起來一定很難受。」

 

被帶到房間裡站都站不穩的James坐上了床，接過Steve遞來的衣物，「為什麼⋯⋯要分手？」

 

不知道這件事為什麼這麼困擾他的Steve垂下首，「她的決定，我尊重，也⋯⋯接受。」看著對方睜大了眼望著自己不發一語的神情，有些困惑的金髮男人伸出手撫過他的臉頰，「怎麼了？你還好嗎？Bucky？」

 

出於衝動側過首，他吻了對方正撫過他臉頰的掌心，像怕被錯當是湊巧擦過，James又啄了一下對方，接著加長了他的唇瓣抵上對方掌心的時間，彷彿在禱告一般，祈求對方能夠理解，他這個舉動背後蘊含的情意。

 

「⋯⋯Bucky？」用另外一隻手貼上他另一側臉頰的Steve聽起來很困惑，「你⋯⋯」

 

握住對方的雙掌，James將那雙手，放在自己露在衣物之外的頸項上，「我喜歡你，Steve。」

 

皺緊眉的金髮男人沒有把手移開，但湊近了些想將對方臉上的神情看仔細，但他才低下頭，他的學生就攬住他的頸項，昂起首吻住了他。

 

他們的吻又深又綿長，Steve一開始還因為震驚睜大了眼，但很快也沉溺在兩人的吻之中，而一當他開始回吻時，Bucky的手從他的頸項上移下，探向他的腰間，接著用不算輕的力道扯著他的襯衫，想將襯衫從褲頭抽出來。

 

覺得這進度有點快的金髮男人不得不中斷了吻停下對方的動作，「嘿⋯⋯Bucky⋯⋯」沒有說話的褐髮青年用不算太清醒的目光回望著他，「你知道你自己在做什麼嗎？」

 

Bucky用解開他襯衫鈕扣的動作回應，他的格子紋襯衫不過就六顆鈕扣，但對有些醉意的人而言，可能是六道迷宮吧？

 

 

Steve鬆開自己前兩顆襯衫鈕扣，接著一把把襯衫從頭上拉過，露出底下白色的貼身背心，下一刻Bucky的吻落在他的頸項上，細碎的吻、吮、咬，所到之處讓他顫慄不已，他伸過手，把Bucky身上那件深藍色針織衫也扯了下來，當他俯下身想對Bucky如法炮製時，他的理智讓他稍微煞車，「⋯⋯Bucky，你確定這是你要的？」

 

那雙藍綠色眼睛望著他，飛快地掀幾下眼簾，「是⋯⋯」

 

Steve點了點頭，伸出手抽出對方腰間的皮帶，抬起眼看了一下對方，青年似是忍不住緊張的情緒嚥了口口水，為此，Steve停下了手上的動作，「關於Natasha⋯⋯」

 

「我們是朋友，她是女同志，我是男同志。」和盤托出還連帶替朋友出櫃的青年按著對方停在他皮帶上的手，用幾乎是哀求的語氣開口：「不要停止，我求你⋯⋯」

 

這想必是Steve這輩子做過數一數二錯誤的決定，跟他指導學生上｜床，對方喝得爛醉，就算吐了半天，也未必真的清醒，他不但身為老師，而且不受酒精影響，有十足的判斷力，還有數不清的理由不該這樣做——

 

但他仍為兩人脫去了身上最後的衣物，接著他覆上了對方的身軀，低頭親吻著對方的鎖骨，然後望著對方的乳首片刻，隨後也垂首吻了上去，不知道是因為喝了酒，或者是Bucky非常緊張，他手下唇邊的軀體熱得像火燒一樣。

 

他注意到對方翹起的陰莖，本持著同為男人的嘗試，Steve不做多想就握住了那個器官，來回以手為對方套弄著，他才一開始，就聽見對方慌亂失控的呻吟聲，「喔老天Steve⋯⋯那真是——」聽見對方反應的Steve忍不住揚起唇，接著彎下腰把柱體含進嘴裡。

 

但下一刻Bucky的反應卻讓他停下了動作，Bucky的眼角流出了兩粒豆大的淚水——

 

「——你還好嗎？我弄痛你了？」他的牙齒應該沒碰到柱體？

 

飛快抹掉眼淚的青年搖了搖頭，接著很快翻身向前，以他的舌尖緩緩滑過Steve身下的陰莖，他的嘴裡比他的身體表面更熱，Steve望著Bucky吞吐的模樣，依然不斷思考對方方才那兩顆突如其來的淚水為的是什麼。

 

他的長度其實讓替他口交的Bucky有些吃力，但某一部份的自己又對因為不斷重複深吞和吸吮的眼眶再次泛紅的Bucky感到興奮，隨著他的陰莖更為堅挺，Bucky似乎吞吐得更為賣力，那最終還是讓Steve於心不忍，示意要他打住。

 

停下的Bucky有一瞬讓Steve誤以為自己做了什麼無理的要求，一臉擔心受怕地望著他。

 

「再繼續我就會弄髒你的臉。」和緩解釋的Steve伸出手搭在對方的髖骨之上，「躺下來好嗎？得替你潤滑我們才有辦法繼續⋯⋯」

 

在提到潤滑的時候Bucky的臉忽然紅了起來。

 

Steve從床頭櫃拿出了幾個也許擺進去以後就沒有用過的保險套，他沒急著替自己套上，反倒是先用食指探到包裝裡面盡可能裹上潤滑液，接著他俯低了身，望向對著他抬起臀部的Bucky，白皙的雙肩似乎微微在顫抖，開始將食指遞進入口的Steve一邊吻上臀瓣，一邊輕問：「⋯⋯我忘了問你，怎麼剪了頭髮？」

 

「參訪⋯⋯儀態⋯⋯」因為感受到身後的入侵，James只能用恍惚的語氣回應。

 

「這樣也很好看，你應該不是第一次聽到有人稱讚你的外貌⋯⋯」入口處的皺褶還是有些乾燥，Steve乾脆低下頭，用唾液來潤滑，但Bucky抖得更厲害了，「⋯⋯我弄痛你了嗎？」

 

「沒有⋯⋯」

 

細若蚊蚋的回應讓Steve擔心地停下，「⋯⋯Bucky？」

 

「我想要你。」比起用前面大上許多的音量開口，側過頭看向他的青年眨了眨他濕潤的眼，「我想要你進來，進到深處，然後操我——」

 

「——注意你的用詞，Bucky。」乾脆開了另外一包保險套的Steve將包裝內更多的潤滑液倒上穴口，順帶將中指也一併遞了進去，在裡頭以不特別快的速度來回挪動著，讓潤滑液能夠進到內部，入口也能因此變得更柔軟。

 

「我求你，Steve⋯⋯」

 

他覺得Bucky應該還有一半的意識應該是醉的，Steve緩緩抵著緊窒的入口一寸一寸深入的時候，他看著皺緊眉彷彿在忍受的Bucky，心底不由得這麼想。對方後庭絞緊他帶來的快感難以想像，出於本能尋找更強烈快感的結果，就是他更為用力地將自己推至深處。

 

充血赤紅的柱體隱沒在對方身後，Steve看向他們結合的部位，半是心疼半是驚訝於原來男人真的可以將另外一人納入體內，發現他正看著兩人相嵌的部位，Bucky低聲哀求，「不要看⋯⋯Steve⋯⋯拜託⋯⋯」

 

「為什麼不？」跪在床上的他伏下身吻了吻對方的某節脊椎骨，「你很美。」

 

Bucky沒有回答，只是隨著他抽動的頻率開始低聲呻吟，「嗯⋯⋯Steve再用力一點⋯⋯我喜歡⋯⋯」

 

他猜想如果沒有喝酒Bucky還會不會那麼誠實？尤其是當他抓著對方雙腳腳踝把Bucky翻過身來改以兩人面朝面的方式結合時，Bucky那雙在空中輕輕揮舞要他覆上身來壓著的手臂，還有不斷舔著上唇向他索吻的嘴唇，他難以克制。

 

由於他們不是很輕柔的動作，所以當他撤出Bucky體內發現保險套破損時，他換了另外一個保險套，就在他更換保險套的同時，Bucky用手臂橫過自己的雙眼，口中發出難耐的哀嚎，「Steve，快一點⋯⋯我需要你進來⋯⋯求你。」

 

一邊搖頭一邊再次進入Bucky體內的Steve忍不住又吻了他的學生，而一嚐到他的唇，Bucky就會像反射動作一樣勾起嘴角，那抹神情只讓Steve想要更用力地挺入Bucky體內，一下又一下，只希望能聽見更多對方饜求的聲音。

 

片刻後他在Bucky的體內到了。Bucky身前的柱體卻軟綿綿地垂在一邊，比起前戲的時候還要沒精神，當Steve試著想要用手和嘴讓他也解放一次時，Bucky捂住了他的嘴，湊上前來緊緊抱著他，然後瘋狂地想要吻他。

 

坐在床沿的他坦然接受Bucky的熱情，Steve不由得蹭了蹭對方的鼻尖，「你不需要？」

 

沒有說話的Bucky只是望著他，然後又吻了上來，下一刻Bucky坐上了他的大腿，用他的臀縫緩緩地在Steve剛剛撤出他體內的器官上滑動，似是在邀請他再來一次。

 

按住對方的臀部，Steve無奈地笑了，「你這麼熱情為的是什麼？」

 

被追問的Bucky咬了咬下唇，雙眼不知所措地在他的臉上逡巡了片刻，「⋯⋯安慰你被甩？」

 

「是嗎？」Steve靠上對方的頸窩，以額央輕輕抵著對方浮起的鎖骨，「我還以為是為了你獲得牛津大學的博士班入學許可？」

 

他頭頂傳來對方異常清醒的聲音，「⋯⋯所以你知道了。」

 

「我知道了，你不要跟著我做研究我無所謂，但Bucky，英國，你認真的嗎？」

 

「非常。」輕輕鬆開環抱著Steve的手，裝醉撒嬌了一整個晚上的青年低下頭，「博士班不跟你一起做研究是因為我渴望能夠跟你發展成現在的關係，但⋯⋯」停頓片刻的青年撫過了他的臉頰，望向他，「⋯⋯我透過無數的研討會，非常確定我要的就是Oxford。」

 

把Bucky重新壓回床上的Steve吻住了他，像是為即將失去眼前之人而爭取多一些回憶般熱烈地吻著對方，「⋯⋯那麼就是Oxford了？」

 

Bucky沒說話，最後以微乎其微的幅度點了點頭。

 

「⋯⋯那就是Oxford了，我不確定我有機會去當訪問學者，但我想申請前去移地研究應該不會被拒絕？」他的頸項飛快被Bucky攬住，「⋯⋯輕點，你不是青少年了，這麼容易興奮？」

 

抱著他的青年語氣裡流露出擔心，「為什麼？Steve，你覺得你有那麼喜歡我嗎？」

 

「我想關於我有多喜歡你這件事，我可能花了太長的時間才真的弄清楚。」因為肢體交纏而引發更多慾望的Steve覆上對方，「⋯⋯那就像乾柴烈火，我完全沒有辦法控制。」

 

 

Peggy告訴他，相愛的人會陪伴在對方身邊，渴望彼此。

Steve那時完全無法理解，但過去這幾個小時，他親身體驗了。

 

 

雙腿纏過他腰間的青年用著那雙充滿孺慕之情的眼神凝視著他，Steve不由得笑了，抵進對方身體的同時，他以掌捧著對方的臉頰，「但你明天得去申請換個指導教授。」

 

 

***

 

 

「你換指導教授了。」

 

人在圖書館裡，寫報告到一半的James Barnes冷不防地聽見背後友人丟來這麼一句。

 

「所以——」

 

站起身來抓住紅髮女子樓梯間走的褐髮青年一臉慌張，「老天，Nat，在都是人的地方——」

 

「如果你真的那麼在意，一開始就別——」

 

「壓低妳的音量，Natasha⋯⋯」用求饒的語氣向對方開口，褐髮青年拗了拗自己因為擔心別人聽見而縮緊的頸項，「讓別人知道他就毀了。」

 

「他如果這麼在意他的職業——」這下直接被捂嘴的紅髮女子用力地揮開對方，「James！」

 

「他要陪我去Oxford，我不能讓他現在捲入什麼道德調查委員會的調查。」他低聲哀求，「所以，若是妳想要算帳——」

 

「——我沒有想算帳，我只想知道你怎麼把他掰彎的。」瞇細眼紅髮女子像是想起什麼，「說到算帳，謝謝你替我跟Rogers出櫃，他今天問候我和我女友，你沒跟他說我現在單身嗎？」

 

「大概忘了⋯⋯」充滿歉意地看著對方，Bucky眨了眨眼，「妳能原諒我嗎？」

 

「誰知道呢？也許哪天我會把你找人在餐廳裡喊你Bucky這件事抖出來，讓Steve Rogers知道你為了引起他注意力居然還不惜製造跟他研究對象連綽號都相同的假象——」

 

「我母親真的說過我的眼睛，嘿！Nat——」

 

 

一邊搖頭一邊走開的紅髮女子嘆了口氣，「白痴情侶。」


	3. Days in Oxford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 關於Steve Rogers投注畢生精力的研究工作。

「我們終於見面了。」

 

褐髮青年抬起頭望進眼前說話的棕髮美女，那雙榛果色的眼帶著燦爛笑意。儘管他們沒有面對面見過對方，但就像對方能夠穿越人群認出他來，他也確實認得對方：Margaret Carter，Steve前任未婚妻，與新聞團隊長駐伊拉克採訪的新聞記者，勇敢又美麗的女人。

 

匆匆站起身，給予對方禮貌性的親吻，「⋯⋯這是我的榮幸，能夠見到妳本人。」

 

接受他落在頰邊的吻，女人側過首，用打量的目光認真地將他全身從頭到腳看了一遍。

 

被看得不大自在，James試著稍稍放鬆自己的肩膀，但下一刻她修長的柔荑又突然地貼上了他的臉頰，接著微微地以手鉗住了他的下頷，「Carter小姐？」

 

「你長得和JBB的確很像，Steve終於還是對他的研究走火入魔了。」放開手的棕髮女人不由得嘆了口氣，下一刻當她與困惑的James Barnes再次四目相望，困惑也感染了她的目光，「⋯⋯怎麼了？難道你跟著他做研究，還沒有聽說這件事嗎？」

 

對她的言論毫無頭緒，James蹙起眉，「聽說什麼事？」

 

Peggy Carter露出有些憐憫的神情，「Steve Rogers，年輕有為的學者，但將畢生研究熱情投注在一條可能是死路的研究主題上，彷彿就像被SGR的幽魂纏上，終身無法擺脫。」那抹美麗的紅唇抿了抿，「但你的確勇氣可嘉，我看過你的論文，寫得很棒。」

 

點了點頭的James不知道自己還能做什麼回應。他知道Steve投注了一生的時光在研究SGR，也知道以現在檯面上出現的歷史資料，Steve的研究已經遇上了瓶頸，放下美國的研究進度，等同於陪他到牛津來深造，因為在牛津的移地研究無法帶給Steve任何對於既有結論的突破——Steve在牛津主要探討Jennie Augusta Brownscombe，著重在分析這位優秀的美國女畫家受到哪些歐洲畫家的啟發。

 

「我遠遠從那一頭走過來就看見你了。」棕髮女人勾起嘴角，「Steve從來不吝嗇介紹你，無論你是他的學生還是他的男朋友，只要提到你他就有說不完的話。」故意翻了翻白眼，但下一刻又露出釋懷微笑的女人稍稍挑眉，「我其實多少有點察覺，從他有一次信上提到許多與你有關的細節時我就應該知道，那就是一個男人對於心儀對象才會有的關心：身上的衣物、身邊的人物⋯⋯Steve本來就不會騙人，他的眼神根本藏不住，提到你時的快樂又是那麼昭然若揭。」

 

依然不知道能夠回答什麼的James只得直視著對方，片刻後才輕聲開口：「⋯⋯雖然這麼說起來也許妳會覺得相當失禮，但⋯⋯我不會為了我在你們分手當天趁虛而入道歉，我相信喜歡一個人就改採取行動，只要這個行動不會傷到任何人。」

 

「別傻了，沒什麼需要道歉。」Margaret Carter也看來也不像為此介懷，「這樣說吧⋯⋯我和Steve是行不通了，他人很好、很清楚自己的未來該怎麼做，執著而且近乎狂熱地喜愛他的研究主題SGR與他的作品，就商業價值來看SGR的畫知名度太低，就算他想要挖掘更多背後藝術史界的大祕密，沒有群眾大力的支持，手握關鍵的那些人又怎麼可能願意讓步？他也不願意訴諸極端的手段，將整件事看做醜聞來炒作，也許還有一點機會，所以我覺得這一切根本不會有結果⋯⋯」

 

James沉默著傾聽，Carter確實是一個很稱職的女朋友，她了解Steve以及Steve的研究。

 

「⋯⋯我真的覺得太震驚了，當他告訴我有個研究生想要和他一起做研究，我第一個想法是：那孩子肯定腦子壞了，等到我從他的研究助理那裡知道了你的名字，我覺得他肯定是在開什麼玩笑，替他自己找了一個名字與JBB那麼相似的學生，而後續的發展比起有人要和他一起研究更讓我訝異，你喜歡他，而且滿腦裝著都是他的研究的Steve Rogers也喜歡你⋯⋯」嘆了一口氣的棕髮女子忍不住雙手叉腰，無奈地笑了，「⋯⋯這不就是上天註定嗎？」

 

一直到最後都沒法子再說什麼的他再次接受對方主動提供的擁抱，禮貌地與她吻別。

 

「你在他人生規劃裡面，他甚至願意大幅度加入那些從來沒想過的行程，譬如說放下他的研究跑到英國來，我連說服每年來與我父母共度聖誕節都沒有辦法，他不是不愛我的家人，只是他在那裡也不自在，但你輕而易舉就讓他為了你改變，那⋯⋯說明了許多事情。」

 

與Peggy告別時——她在走到車站的路上堅持要他稱呼她為Peggy，並強調所有她的朋友都這麼做——James決定謹記著她所說過的每一句話，他是Steve的愛。

 

他不應該對此懷疑，雖然他確實是靠著與JBB相仿的姓名讓Steve對他印象深刻，但Steve是不相信童話故事的成年人，他們的人生故事也不可能會與SGR或JBB一樣。

 

***

 

移地研究的成果一般需要上交一定程度的報告，但他獲得不少基金會贊助，不一定需要依靠哈佛的經費，不過白費經費不事生產不是他的作風。Steve壓了壓鼻樑，看了一眼放在窗邊的畫架。但最近他想作畫的衝動遠大於寫研究結果，這也很正常，大學時他就是透過作畫來逃避寫論文。

 

重拾畫筆也很簡單，當Bucky帶著顏料和畫布回來緊緊抱著他的時候，靈感就自然而然地浮現，也許是因為牛津的建築物每一處光景都美不勝收，又或者是他的模特兒美不勝收。

 

「我回來了。」提著一袋剛從Sainsbury超市買回來的食材，走進來的Bucky與他視線相對，「⋯⋯我碰見了Peggy。」

 

「我知道。」站起身的Steve很自然地接過那袋食物擱上一旁的流理臺，伸手正面抱住Bucky，「她來簽一些文件。」稍稍朝桌邊的方向撇了撇頭，金髮男人低頭吻上對方的雙唇，「房子賣出去了，她剛好順路經過，就親自過來簽名。」

 

「原來如此。」邊說話邊攬住了他的頸項，Bucky回吻著他。

接著Bucky持續加重手上抵著他胸口的力道，把他一路推回了他本來坐著的椅子，再跨坐到他的身上充滿渴求地吻著他，「⋯⋯Bucky？」困惑地在吻之間挑了挑眉，Steve看著舔著唇角的Bucky，他不大理解這突如其來的熱情，天還亮著。

 

即使如此，他還是配合地解開褲頭鈕扣，讓Bucky用手套住他身前的柱體，就這樣一邊接吻一邊讓Bucky替他打手槍，在Bucky手指的套弄下他的柱體顏色益發加深，「舒服嗎？」Bucky的舌頭探進他的耳廓裡，依著裏頭的凹槽全都舔了一輪。

 

渾身麻癢難耐的Steve低聲呻吟，「⋯⋯棒透了，Bucky⋯⋯」他將手沿著Bucky本來就低腰的牛仔褲縫隙探了進去，示意Bucky他想要進到裏頭去，收到暗示的Bucky稍稍抬高了上半身，把本來替Steve服務的手轉去解開自己的牛仔褲，另一手則在Steve的抽屜裡翻找潤滑液。

 

擠了滿手潤滑液的Steve很快充分均勻地將液體抹上自己的陰莖，而一樣滿手潤滑液的Bucky則是自行抹在入口處的皺摺上，然後草草用手指送了一些進到裏頭去。

 

「你吃過苦頭吧⋯⋯Bucky⋯⋯」看他這樣準備，Steve都想嘆氣了，「記得嗎？你明明有討厭裏頭受傷時要抹的消炎膏藥，你還老是這麼敷衍⋯⋯」撈起身後被Bucky放在桌邊的潤滑液，金髮男人將潤滑液倒滿了掌心，稍稍用手捂熱，再用單掌貼上Bucky的臀瓣，以指扳開了那道細縫，再把另一手掌心的液體沿著最長的中間三指往皺摺內部倒進去，並用三指的指尖堵住入口處，輕輕地搗著，不讓液體流出來，也順道頂開緊窒的肌肉。

 

向前抱著Steve的褐髮青年只是不斷地吻著他的臉頰和頸項，「我想要你的老二⋯⋯Steve，別再那樣逗我了⋯⋯」

 

Steve只是低聲輕笑，接著把本來堵在入口的中指一下插入到Bucky體內深處，下一刻又抽到只剩一個指節，接著併攏了食指與中指再一起插了進去，「⋯⋯你沒幫上忙，Bucky，我再試著讓我們兩個人接下來都很舒服⋯⋯」

 

「別擔心⋯⋯只要你進來，我就覺得很舒服⋯⋯」Bucky咬了咬Steve的唇瓣，又咬了一下Steve的下巴，「幹我⋯⋯Steve⋯⋯我對你的手指沒有興趣⋯⋯」

 

「⋯⋯是嗎？」轉了轉在對方體內的兩指，Steve覆上對方的耳邊，「⋯⋯上次誰靠著它們在裡面就射了？」先前光是靠著內部前列腺的按摩就讓Bucky得到高潮是Steve覺得畢生最大的成就，回憶起他漂亮的戀人在他身下不安地翻動著⋯⋯雙腿跨在他的肩上腰邊、腳趾興奮地蜷起，隨著他的手指深入按摸之處，前方的柱體達到高潮勃發的模樣，「⋯⋯你喜歡那樣嗎？」

 

Steve語氣裡的笑意，跟隨著他話語方歇手指按著的位置，Bucky不甘願地抱怨：「⋯⋯你說在你手裡失控⋯⋯然後不受控制地看著自己達到高潮⋯⋯」就像一個供Steve探索的玩物一樣？該死，他不想承認但他愛死那種感覺了「⋯⋯我喜歡，Steve⋯⋯」

 

「我知道你喜歡⋯⋯不過下次吧⋯⋯」再為自己的柱體抹上一些潤滑液，Steve將龜頭抵上對方身後的入口，再抽出自己的手指，幾乎是對準了剛才找到的位置，將整個柱體頂了進去——

 

「啊⋯⋯」深處被撞擊的瞬間讓Bucky幾乎失魂。

 

他們有一陣子找過最適合兩個人的姿勢，直到確定他們以騎乘跨坐的方式相嵌，能夠讓彼此都取得最舒服達到高潮的位置。

 

Steve Rogers從來不認為自己會沉溺在慾海之中，但他隨時都能夠對Bucky燃起慾望，無論是Bucky扶著牆彎下腰調整皮鞋時露出的頸項，還是回家在牆邊掛上鑰匙的手指。

 

向上撞擊著Bucky內部，Steve俯下頭，吮著Bucky的喉結。

 

向後仰讓他能夠更容易吮吻喉結的Bucky則是不斷收緊被貫穿的部位，「⋯⋯我的老天⋯⋯Steve⋯⋯就是那裡⋯⋯」

 

一手攬著Bucky的背，一手環住Bucky的腰，Steve持續頂進對方的深處，額頭則是抵著對方微敞的衣領，聞著衣物上洗衣粉的淡淡香氣。

 

「Steve⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯再用力一點⋯⋯」Bucky分不清是哀求還是命令的語氣總是讓Steve微笑，但他遵照對方的意思，把本來向後仰的Bucky壓回了自己身上，吻住了對方的唇，全力地朝內部衝刺，最後高潮之前他把Bucky托高了一些，將精液全都噴上會陰之處，避免Bucky事後不適。

 

高潮之後他最喜歡的事就是和Bucky交換深而綿長的吻，他們不斷變化四唇相疊的方式，舌葉在彼此的嘴內糾纏追逐。如果Bucky沒有因為他們的結合射出來，他會繼續用手套弄，直到Bucky解放。

 

書桌邊的潤滑液再剛才他們一陣衝刺的時候被撞落地面，Steve一邊吻著Bucky，一邊分神彎下腰，把打翻的罐體拿起，再把蓋子鎖緊，「這瓶也用完了⋯⋯親愛的Bucky⋯⋯這個耗損量似乎大了一點⋯⋯」

 

「你下次可以全程用口水⋯⋯」

 

「你跟我都很清楚那樣不夠。」繼續回到相吻的事後餘韻，Steve的手貼上Bucky汗濕的後腦勺，整個人把Bucky緊抱在懷中，「⋯⋯就像在作夢一樣，Bucky⋯⋯」

 

聽見金髮男人這麼說著，James Barnes閉上了眼，揚起嘴角滿意地笑了。

 

***

 

當Bucky告訴Steve他的雙親要過來一趟時，Steve先是愣了愣，「⋯⋯聖誕節？」

 

「⋯⋯不，萬聖節。」將手裡剛裝好的義大利麵遞了出去，褐髮青年看著明顯有些擔憂的男人，「他們人很好，你不需要太擔心。」

 

Steve接過盛滿義大利麵的盤子，「⋯⋯你的父親對於你更換指導教授的事⋯⋯」

 

「他知道，我母親也知道。」低著頭把剩下的義大利麵盛進自己的盤子，褐髮青年抬起頭，「你在畢業典禮上有看見他們不是嗎？」

 

那時候Bucky沒讓他們打招呼，只是遠遠地朝他揮了揮手，即使距離不近，Steve也能確定Bucky的父親緊皺的眉頭不只是因為陽光強烈而已，「⋯⋯所以他們現在氣消了？」

 

「生氣？」Bucky露出微笑，「只是贊助的研究學者搞上自己的兒子，我猜應該不會太生氣？」

 

聞言只見Steve的耳朵瞬間耷拉而下，整個人愧疚地以手撐著頭，掩面沉思了起來。

 

James忍不住笑出聲音，知道這是Steve自己最跨不過去的那道坎：關於情不自禁睡了自己的指導學生一事。繞過廚房流理臺走到餐桌邊，他拉開了椅子坐下，「我和他們解釋過，是我喜歡你、我想要你，而且你的確盡力在我的研究上給予我所需的指導，從沒有運用你的身份逼迫過我，我們是平等的愛情關係，他們後來都能夠接受了。」

 

「⋯⋯我永遠會覺得對他們充滿虧欠。」Steve微微搖頭，「他們信任我教導他們的孩子，但我卻背叛了他們的信任。」

 

「他們更信任你，作為我人生的伴侶。」捲起自己盤裡的義大利麵，褐髮青年低下頭自顧自地吃起午餐來，不再顧慮金髮男人那時不時就會作祟的罪惡感。

 

望著對方柔軟的瀏海隨著低頭進食的動作垂了下來，Steve伸出手挽過那幾綹不聽話的髮絲，他們從不坐在彼此的對面，左右相鄰的位置更輕易讓Steve能夠碰觸到他的戀人，「我知道⋯⋯不能讓他們連這個角色都失去信任。」

 

「說到這個⋯⋯」褐髮青年忽然想起什麼似地咬斷嘴邊的義大利麵，匆匆嚥下，下一刻掏出自己褲子口袋裡已經顯得有些破爛的信封，「⋯⋯我這裡有一個拍賣會邀請函，是我爸讓基金會的人寄來，這次⋯⋯」又頓了頓的青年緩道：「⋯⋯據說Barnes家的後人要拍賣JBB的信件。」

 

拍賣信件？Steve接過邀請函，看著以慈善為名的拍賣活動，以及下方協辦的各種基金會，「⋯⋯是為了新的博物館籌款？」

 

James不知道怎麼解釋自己父親擺下的這一個大局，但想了片刻他還是決定Steve值得知道事情的全貌，「我爸可能說服了他一些朋友，要在加勒比海興建新的度假村，但是如果純粹是建觀光度假村，對於當地生態和居民都可能會造成影響，於是為了商業形象，他的朋友們⋯⋯」青年手指無意識地滾動著銀色的叉子，「⋯⋯採納了他的意見，決定要蓋一個博物館，紀念當地殖民地歷史的一個博物館⋯⋯」

 

Steve蹙起眉，「而Barnes家族響應捐出信件的原因是？」

 

「JBB的私人信件上有一套郵票。」放下叉子，褐髮青年用手在桌上比劃了一下，「那套郵票是當時英國於加勒比海所發行，唯有殖民地才有的一套郵票，現在市價非常高，如果進行一般郵票的拍賣，會創下天價。」

 

「⋯⋯我猜進行慈善拍賣之後，競標者必須同意將信件留在博物館展出？」金髮男人知道這整件事大張旗鼓為的是什麼了，「⋯⋯但Barnes家的後人可以保存信件本身，展出信封就好。」

 

「他們當然可以。」舔了下自己唇廓的褐髮青年勾起嘴角，「⋯⋯不過就跟博物館內其他的陳列品一樣，重現的應該是當時的人生活原貌，因此漂亮的梳妝台與首飾盒不會空蕩蕩地放在館內，內裡的珠寶也會一併呈現，信也不會只展出信封與郵票，而是連信件一起展出。」

 

「Barnes家的後人應該會選擇無損JBB名譽的信件展出。」Steve湊上前與褐髮青年討論，就好像這是一個研究上的論述瑕疵，「也許他有數十封信，未必一定每一封都需要交給博物館。」

 

「他們不需要展出會影響JBB名譽的信件。」褐髮青年又笑了，配合上輕輕的聳肩與不經意地晃首，「他們可以選擇展出的信件，但那是一整套完整的郵票，感謝JBB吧，他是一個行事如此有條理又細心的人，他將整套郵票依序用在了寫給當時Barnes家族成員的信件上，所以鑒定師說服了Barnes家展出整套郵票，價值更為高昂之外，也是更為完整的史物，所以他們答應整套信件捐出，但由他們選擇對外公開的信。」

 

Steve嘆了口氣，「⋯⋯我的天，你是說我能夠看到信件內容了嗎？」

 

「是，Steve，你可以看見全部的信件內容，拍賣會的鑒定師還沒從Barnes家拿到信件實物，所以我無法保證裏頭有足以證明你的假設的證據——」

 

「——無所謂，Bucky，這已經是太過完美的——」

 

「——而且，你很清楚——」匆忙打斷Steve的褐髮青年伸出手按住對方放在桌上的手，「——你想要發表任何的研究結果，還是必須要通過Barnes家的同意。」

 

「我會嘗試說服他們，我相信我能夠。」難以置信的金髮男人忍不住反手握住了對方按著他的手，「Bucky，我不知道我該說什麼才好⋯⋯」

 

「⋯⋯你什麼都不必說。」褐髮青年笑瞇了眼，「我們什麼都不能證實，也許這一切都是一場空，也許⋯⋯」有些心疼地望著金髮男人垂眸揚唇的笑臉，「⋯⋯也許那幅畫裡的模特兒根本不是JBB，Steve⋯⋯倘若那只是一個普通的男妓⋯⋯」

 

「那又何妨？」Steve Rogers搖首，「這是我最靠近解開謎底的一次機會，我總會有一天必須邁向新的研究主題，而⋯⋯」舉起Bucky的手遞在唇邊輕吻，「至少我得能得到一個結果，而這全部都是來自於你的加入⋯⋯」

 

湊上前吻了吻金髮男人，James挑了挑眉，「我不想破壞這一刻，但這一切你得感謝的人可能是我爸。」

 

不由得笑了的Steve點了點頭，「的確，我真該當面向他致謝。」

 

「沒關係⋯⋯」伸出手攬過對方的臉，James再次吻上了Steve，「⋯⋯我很樂意代替他接受你的謝意。」


End file.
